Without You
by JaeGG
Summary: [BAHASA] Wake up feel the air that i m breathing. I can t explain this feeling that i m feeling. I won t go another day without you. / VKook/TaeKook / M / ONESHOT.


**#SongFic**

 **Without you - AJ Rafael.**

* * *

Warning: there is **NC/M** content.

Heeeey awasss ini ratenya T-M

Genre: Romance.

Disclaime: I just own the plot of story.

* * *

 **WITHOUT YOU**

 _ **Bucket full of tears**_

 _ **Babe you know i'm here**_

 _ **I'm here waiting🎶**_

 _Dulu, dulu sekali. Saat pohon Maple menjadi saksi. Saat mereka menyaksikan betapa besarnya cintaku saat itu._

 _Ketika binaran pekat penuh keheranan menatapku dalam._

 _Diam, dia hanya diam. Tak taukah aku telah bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu. Taukah dia bagaimana jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Alasannya adalah kau, Kim Taehyung._

 _Kala itu satu permintaan lolos dari bibir sialanku. Aku yang tak tau apa itu cinta, berani-beraninya memintamu sebagai pacarku, tapi disamping itu aku berharap kau menerimanya dan menjadi cerita pengalaman cintaku untuk pertama kalinya. Seharusnya kau bangga terhadap itu._

 _Jawaban yang tak pernah kusangka melebihi apapun terjawab. Setiap suku kata, setiap kata yang menyusun menjadi kalimat ingin rasanya ku jadikan lirik bernada halus dan membayang-bayang._

 _Kau menerimaku. "Kita sepasang kekasih mulai sekarang." kau tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ku nanti. Penyemangat hidupku, kaulah penyemangat hidupku beserta senyuman yang terpatri menawan. Meski ku berharap aku mendapatkan kejutan dengan gugurnya daun-daun maple di musim panas bertebaran di sekeliling kami sehingga memberi kesan romantis._

 _Hari-hariku terasa menyenangkan, dengan kau ada di samping ku ku kira cukup malah melebihi cukup untuk menemani malam sepi ku._

 _Rasanya terlalu spesial._

 _Aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu, entah karena itu Tuhan memberiku kenikmatan yang lebih. Mungkin, jadi itulah kenapa aku di anugerahi Tuhan untuk memilikimu._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Terimakasih Taehyung._

 _Terimakasih Tuhan._

 _Namun aku tersadar, aku terlalu egois jika harus mengecap manisnya hidup. Tidakkah Tuhan tak adil? Tuhan adil, ia adil maka dari itu dia memberiku setitik tetesan pahitnya hidup._

 _Rasanya begini ya?_

 _Pahit sekali. Haruskah aku mencicipinya?_

 _Bahkan rasanya sangat perih hingga membuatku menangis._

" _Aku terpaksa menerimanya, aku tak mau membuatnya sedih. Karena demi apapun tak ada sedikitpun perasaan cinta atau apapun istilahnya untuk menyebut perasaan sialan itu"_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih, hyung._

* * *

Jungkook menutup telinganya dengan bantal yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasur yang ia tiduri, sejak tadi bel rumahnya terus berbunyi dia tau siapa orang dibalik pintu itu. Taehyung, ya, dia pasti Taehyung.

Setelah fakta menyakitkan menyerang kebahagiaannya dia anggap Taehyung layaknya virus yang harus ia hindari. Tak ingin melihat wajahnya, pokoknya dia tak ingin bertemu Taehyung.

Bahkan dia sudah tak menganggap Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya.

Namun beberapa saat bel itu tak terdengar berganti dengan suara ketukan pintu kamar.

"Jungkook, Taehyung datang kenapa tidak dibukakan pintunya."

Sejenak Eommanya berteriak lalu berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

Taehyung sendiri tak tau apa yang telah terjadi karena ia hanya berpikir bahwa Jungkook memang benar-benar tak menyadari kedatangannya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Kookie."

Tak ada sahutan, Taehyung mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya tapi sia-sia. Anak kunci rupanya tergantung pada lubang kunci.

"Kookie." Sekali lagi ia mencoba berteriak lebih keras.

 _Tok tok tok_

Usahanya membuahkan hasil, Gagang pintu itu bergerak dan alhasil pintu kamar terbuka lebar menampilkan Jungkook dengan wajah datar.

Dia menyuruh Taehyung masuk ke dalam.

Seketika hidungnya merasa tak enak ketika atmosfer telah terasa berbeda pada saat Taehyung memasuki kamar Jungkook, pewangi ruangannya sangat mengganggu, ia tak suka hingga membuatnya bersin lebih dari 2x.

"Hyung kenapa?"

"Pewangi ruanganmu tak cocok denganku."

Jungkook tak menjawab apa-apa namun ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, Ia berjalan keluar menuju balkon kamar yang lebih terbuka. Dengan pasokan udara bebas bisa ia pastikan Taehyung tak akan terganggu dengan aroma kamarnya.

Taehyung menutur dari belakang lalu bersandar di sebelah Jungkook yang menumpukkan tangannya pada pembatas.

"Hyung.."

Jungkook tak menatap Taehyung ia memejamkan matanya seraya menormalkan deru nafas yang terasa berat.

Sedangkan Taehyung menoleh dan menatap menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk berada pas dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung, jangan begini."

Seketika Taehyung bingung melihat buliran air mata mengalir turun dari kedua mata Jungkook yang masih terpejam, kini terlihat sekali betapa susahnya Jungkook bernafas terlihat bagaimana ia mencoba menghela dan membuang nafas terus-menerus. Tanpa disadari genggamannya semakin mengerat dan hangat.

"Hyung, sakit." Ini diluar kendali, Jungkook tiba-tiba memegang dada dan melepas genggaman Taehyung menduduki bokongnya sendiri pada dinginnya lantai. Dia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menangis. Taehyung duduk disisinya.

"Apa yang sakit?" Dia berusaha melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya namun Jungkook kekeuh tak ingin Taehyung melihat betapa sedihnya ia sekarang. Ia takut Taehyung akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut atas dasar kasihan lagi.

"Sakit , aku sakit melihatmu hyung. Pergi sekarang." Tangisannya semakin jadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Keluar!"

"Hey!" Taehyung menyentakkan tangan Jungkook memaksanya untuk menatap wajahnya, ia perlu melihat suatu rahasia dibalik mata yang penuh dengan linangan air mata.

"Lihat aku!"

"Keluar, hyung! Aku tak mau melihatmu! Brengsek. Keluar!"

Jungkook tiba-tiba bangkit dan menarik Taehyung menyeretnya keluar dan lagi-lagi Taehyung harus menghirup aroma yang ia tidak sukai sehingga bersin kembali menguar dari mulutnya. Jungkook tak peduli dia tetap menarik Taehyung keluar. Tapi sebelum Taehyung benar-benar berhasil disingkirkan untuk keluar kamar, Taehyung balik menyeret Jungkook kedalam toilet.

Taehyung mengukung Jungkook dibelakang pintu toilet.

 _Di toilet?_

 _Pilihan tempat yang tepat Taehyung._

Persetan, yang penting Taehyung tidak akan bersin lagi, konyol jika ia terus-menerus bersin saat meminta penjelasan Jungkook karena dia sudah merencanakan cara kasar (membentak) jika Jungkook tak mau memberi taunya.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Jungkook terus menangis. Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook agar kepalanya tak menunduk terus melihat keramik kamar mandi. Hidung Jungkook sudah terlihat memerah, badannya bergetar sesekali seperti anak kecil yang menangis ingin dibelikan mainan.

Senggukan tangis itu membuat Taehyung semakin bingung.

"Katakan Jungkook, jangan biarkan aku membentakmu." Perkataannya masih halus. Tangannya terjulur menepis buliran air mata.

"Biar kau membentakku, perlihatkan bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jangan lakukan hal manis yang menjijikan, brengksek." Jungkook berteriak, badannya berbalik hendak membuka pintu tapi strateginya tak cukup kuat melawan pergerakan Taehyung. Taehyung dengan sigap memegang pundaknya menyentakkan punggung Jungkook ke dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Apa maumu?!"

Jungkook sudah tak menangis, yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah emosi penuh.

"Putus. Akhiri hubungan ini. Kau tak harus repot-repot bersikap so' baik padaku apalagi mengasihaniku."

Mata Taehyung membulat. Lidahnya kelu seakan terjebak.

Dia sudah mendapat jawaban, dan ia akui jawaban Jungkook sangat benar dan akurat lalu apa yang harus ia sangkal, ia tau satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia sangkal adalah mustahil bagi Jungkook dapat mengetahui semuanya. Semua? Apa saja? Dan kenapa bisa? Apakah temannya, Jimin yang memberitau Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tau betul seperti apa Jimin itu, dia bukan namja bermulut yeoja. Dia seperti tempat dimana tak ada satupun kunci yang dapat membukanya sama halnya rahasia yang ia simpan, Jimin tak akan pernah memberi tau sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau pasti terkejut kan karena aku tau kebusukanmu? Kau boleh bilang kau tidak menyukaiku tapi jangan pernah katakan cinta adalah perasaan 'sialan' seperti yang kau katakan. Kau tak tau bagaimana tulusnya perasaan itu dan kau menganggap semuanya hanya perasaan yang tak ada artinya bahkan kau sebut itu sialan? Terimakasih karena argumen mu meyakinkanku bahwa aku telah salah menyukai pria brengsek sepertimu yang tak bisa menghargai perasaan yang tulus." Bukan hanya bibirnya yang bergetar, setiap rentetan kata yang ia ucap tedengar parau dan tersendat-sendat.

 _Tulus?_

 _Pria brengsek?_

 _Aku?_

 _Aku, pria brengsek?_

Jungkook kembali menitikan air mata, badannya kembali bergetar karena tidak bisa menahan lagi sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ia dihadapkan 2 pilihan. Dicintai yang diselimuti kebohongan atau hampa tanpa perasaan yang terbalas.

Dua-duanya memang sakit. Tapi setiap orang akan lebih memilih dicintai dengan perasaan yang tulus tapi sayangnya Jungkook tak mendapatkan pilihan itu.

Kim Taehyung, namja dihadapannya kini menatap Jungkook tajam. Mencengkram pundak Jungkook begitu kuat. Meremasnya perlahan hingga sampai pada batas tak wajar kini Taehyung benar-benar menyakiti Jungkook. Satu tangannya mencengkram rahang Jungkook mengadah paksa wajah manis itu agar menatapnya.

Jari-jarinya memutih membuat pahatan berpipi gempal itu memiliki warna kemerahan.

Sangat sakit, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang? Ia yang meminta Taehyung menunjukan pribadi Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

"K-kau…" Suaranya begitu dalam hingga mampu membuat Jungkook ketakutan.

Taehyung menggeram, giginya bergemerutuk keras menahan emosi.

"Berani-beraninya mengatakan aku brengsek"

Cengkraman pada pundak dan rahangnya semakin kuat. Jungkook mendesis pelan karena kesakitan luar biasa. Kedua tangannya tersimpan lemah dan hanya bisa memegang dinginnya dinding.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena telah membalas perasaanmu. Sudah sepatutnya kau berterimakasih karena telah menjadikanmu pacarku. Itu yang kau inginkan sejak awal, kan?"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMAKASIH, BODOH!" Taehyung berteriak seraya menyentakkan wajah Jungkook sangat keras hingga membuat Jungkook limbung ke samping.

Jungkook mengusap pipinya perlahan berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

Lagi dan lagi Taehyung mencengkram wajahnya.

Meneliti pahatan menggemaskan yang kesakitan. Seringai tipis namun tajam terlihat samar pada penglihatan Jungkook karena matanya telah dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku brengsek? Menerimamu dan menjadikanmu kekasih kau bilang itu hal brengsek?"

"IYA! Karena aku hanya ingin dibalas dengan perasaan yang tulus. Bukan dengan cara biadabmu, menerimaku karena kau kasihan padaku, kau pikir aku apa? Seseorang yang patut dikasihani karena cinta pertamanya ditolak? Bajingan."

Kelopak mata Taehyung tertutup mendengar tuturan Jungkook.

"Kau mau tau hal brengsek yang patut kau sebut brengsek? Kau mau tau? Ehn?" Senyumannya begitu memuakkan.

Belaian pada pipi Jungkook seperti sengatan listrik.

Nafasnya tersengal ketika wajah Taehyung terus menerus maju mengeleminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Hidung nya menelusuri kulit leher Jungkook yang terasa dingin mungkin dengan deru nafasnya dapat membuat suhu tubuh Jungkook menjadi lebih hangat.

Dengan sengaja Taehyung menghela dan membuang nafas tepat pada leher Jungkook dan detik itu juga efeknya telah terlihat ketika badan itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Taehyung menyeringai.

 _Brak_

Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang. Dengan segera Jungkook membuka pintu toilet dan berlari berusaha keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berteriak tapi entah kenapa otaknya tak berjalan dengan baik.

 _Brak_

Tubuh Jungkook terhempas ke lantai karena dorongan Taehyung yang begitu kuat. Sikunya membentur lantai.

"Sshh.." Ia memegang sikunya tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menarik Jungkook yang masih terduduk. Tanpa ampun Taehyung terus menariknya seperti karung beras.

Taehyung tak peduli bagaimana Jungkook memohon untuk dilepaskan karena gesekan tubuhnya yang beradu dengan lantai terasa sangat sakit.

mereka berdua kembali masuk ke toilet. Dipojokkan kamar mandi Taehyung berlutut dihadapan Jungkook sambil membuka ikat pinggang yang ia pakai. Tangan Taehyung mencengkram kedua tangan Jungkook agar tak bisa mengelak. Ikat pinggang panjang itu kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi ikatan tali pada tangan Jungkook. Dan dasi yang ia pakai kini berada dalam mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah bathtub mengisinya dengan air hingga meluber.

"Enggghh…" Jungkook bergumam tak jelas karena mulutnya tersumpal dasi.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ala bridal style. Seperti perkiraan Jungkook, ia akan dimasukkan kedalam bathtub.

Dan benar saja, kini seluruh badannya telah basah. Rambutnya lepek karena Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam air. Mengangkat dan menenggelamkan hingga beberapa kali. Wajahnya sudah nampak kacau berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang dipasang Taehyung. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Jadi? Tetap ingin putus denganku?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayu, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Terlalu lemah baginya. Bahkan mulutnya saja masih tersumpal dasi Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menenggelamkan wajah Jungkook. Kali ini lebih lama dan dalam dibanding sebelumnya. Sekitar 30 detik berlalu, Taehyung baru mengangkatnya. Terlihat lebih lemas. Taehyung membuang dasi yang tersumpal pada mulut kekasihnya itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya nyaris membiru. Dan itu membuat Taehyung senang.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook membawanya terduduk di kabinet yang berihimpitan dengan wastafel. Tubuh Jungkook terkulai lemas, wajahnya tertunduk lesu, dadanya naik turun karena kelelahan menghirup oksigen. Tak urung badannya ikut bergetar karena kedinginan.

 _Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin putus denganmu. Terlebih aku sudah tau bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya._

Ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

"Lemahnya dirimu sekarang, sayang. Jangan salahi aku karena kau yang memintaku untuk menunjukan betapa brengseknya aku." Taehyung mendekat, membuka kaki Jungkook yang bergantung bebas memposisikan dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan kaki Jungkook.

Tangannya menggambar lingkaran kecil pada paha Jungkook yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek basah.

Jungkook tak memberikan perlawanan karena tangannya masih terikat. Ia tak mau berteriak karena ia tak ingin eommanya kecewa melihat anak kesayangannya telah dibuat hancur oleh namja yang selalu ia puji dan ia banggakan di depan eommanya.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Taehyung naik. Menurunkan sedikit celana Jungkook.

"Oh tidak… Sabar Taehyung. Jangan langsung meminta bagian klimaks. Kau harus memulainya dari awal. Ok, dari awal." Taehyung bergumam sendiri sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Orang gila._

"Jungkook sayang, biarkan aku melepas pakaianmu ya." Taehyung tersenyum manis, manis iblis.

Karena kesulitan membuka baju Jungkook dengan tangannya yang masih terikat, Taehyung tanpa ragu menarik kaos itu hingga robek. Jungkook tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ia hanya mampu menikmati (terpaksa) apapun yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Lihat bagaimana mulusnya dirimu. I want to fuck you, hard and fast, babe."

Gumaman disela kegiatannya menciumi perut Jungkook, Taehyung memeluk Jungkook hingga mereka berdua bersentuhan. Menghirup leher Jungkook dalam-dalam, hingga lenguhan kecil membuat Taehyung bergidik senang mendengarnya ketika jari-jari Taehyung memilin nipple menggemaskan.

Menjamah setiap inci bagian atas tubuh jungkook, menciumi lehernya hingga sampai turun pada kedua nipple Jungkook. Tak segan Taehyungpun menggigit kecil.

"Hggh.."

Desahan tak tau diri (menurut Taehyung) Jungkook membuat kesabarannya habis. Dengan cepat ia membuka semua helaian benang yang meliliti tubuh Jungkook. Hingga di depannya kini terpampang jelas bagaiamana karya Tuhan yang begitu sempurna menggairahkan ditambah ekspresi sayu itu. _Oh my Lord_.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengabadikan momen terindah ini." Tanpa beban dan tanpa rasa bersalah Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membiarkan nada jepretan foto terdengar. ia tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya, terlihat bagaimana tubuh mulus itu terkulai lemas.

Taehyung kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Kini Taehyung berusaha mengangkat Jungkook agar lebih mendekat. kepala Jungkook bersandar pada dada Taehyung, jemarinya asik mengoles pipi Jungkook. "Sayang, kau mau aku meninggalkanmu, kan? then i do it. aku.. aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan kepedihan." Taehyung tersenyum sejenak. "Kau bilang aku tak perlu mengasihanimu? buktikan jika kau memang tak ingin dan tak perlu dikasihani." Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk turun kebawah, menariknya hingga tubuh Jungkook berhadapan dengan dinding. sangat rapat.

Taehyung terus menekan Jungkook. Jungkook mendesis keras.

Taehyung yang masih bebalut celana dan kemeja menghimpit Jungkook semakin rapat. menggesekkan sesuatu dibawah sana dengan bokong sintal Jungkook.

"S-ssialan. engh." Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia terdiam, kini Jungkook kembali bersuara.

"Kau masih hidup ternyata." Mendengar Jungkook bersuara, Taehyung berkata seolah mengejek.

Tangan Taehyung telah berani bermain-main mengitari daerah paling sensitive, tak khayal ternyata Jungkook berhasil dibuat turn on.

"menikmatinya, hm?"

sekeras apapun Jungkook akan berusaha agar lenguhannya tak keluar. ia tak mau Taehyung mengira dirinya mendesah karena sentuhan menggoda darinya.

"Hghh..."

Taehyung terus menggesek. satu tangannya terus memegang kejantanan Jungkook, mengelus perlahan hingga memutar-mutarnya.

 _sret_

Celana Tahyung terjatuh setelah ia membuka zipnya, tersisa celana dalam berwarna merah maroon melindungi kelaminnya.

Tahyung memutar balik Jungkook agar berhadapan dengannya.

Tahyung membuka celana dalam nya tanpa malu sedikitpun. Ia sengaja tak meminta Jungkook melepaskannya karena dapat dipastikan bahwa Jungkook akan bersi keras untuk tidak membuka apalagi menyentuh celana dalamnya. 1 hal lagi yang Taehyung ketahui. Jungkook tak akan pernah sudi memasukkan kepunyaan Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya. Sehingga Taehyung terpaksa memasukkannya sendiri.

"Enghh.." Jungkook tersedak.

"What the... F-" ucapannya terputus karena terlalu menikmati hangat sensasi mulut Jungkook yang mengulum kejantananya dengan paksa.

 _Not bad._

* * *

Semuanya berantakan, dirinya bahkan hidupnya. Ia merasa tak punya alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Namun kadang datang hari dimana ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya bukan sekedar apa yang ia inginkan, dia masih memiliki orang tua, mereka berdua menunggu keberhasilan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Keberhasilan yang nampak nyata menciptakan senyuman kebahagiaan. Tapi semuanya sudah tidak ada, kebahagiaan nya telah direnggut habis. Jadi masihkah ia dapat belajar dengan serius setelah seseorang menghancurkan hidupnya?

Di sekolah ia lebih sering menyendiri. Pada jam istirahat ia akan memulai sesi makan siangnya yang ia bawa dari rumah. Setelah itu? Tak ada, Jungkook hanya belajar. Bahkan dia telah resmi keluar dari anggota tim basket sekolah.

Setiap bel pulang terdengar secepatnya Jungkook mengemasi barang-barangnya kemudian pulang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Kadang datang hari membawa kesialan untuknya, Pada saat berjalan menyusuri koridor Jungkook berpasan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Kim Taehyung. Sekilas Jungkook melihat wajah pemuda itu, tak ada raut merasa bersalah, _flat_.

Sudah seminggu sejak hubungannya bersama Taehyung berakhir, dan kini Jungkook semakin sakit dibuatnya saat mendengar gosip secepat kereta express melaju membawa kabar burung yang menjadi headline "Kim Taehyung memiliki kekasih baru". Tapi ternyata semua itu bukan sekedar hembusan omong kosong, dengan kedua matanya sendiri Jungkook melihat Taehyung berdekatan dengan seorang yeoja.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, Jungkook hanya bisa menatap nyalang entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit mengalihkan atensi dari keintiman pasangan itu. Sakit.

Lebih sakit lagi saat Taehyung melayangkan seringaian khusus untuknya.

 _Cinta pertama bodoh._

* * *

1 Bulan terlewati, selama itu pula mereka telah benar-benar tak berinteraksi sama sekali. Tak pernah bertemu atau melayangkan seringaian dan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

Hingga kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju kelas mantan kekasihnya.

Taehyung mengintip dibalik jendela. Ia mengabsen orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas, ia menemukan bangku kosong yang Taehyung yakini bangku itu adalah bangku yang diduduki oleh murid bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

Diam sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi menjauhi kelas Jungkook.

Keesokan harinya ia kembali mengontrol keberadaan Jungkook di kelasnya. Tapi nihil, wajah manis bergigi kelinci itu tak juga menampakkan wajahnya.

 _Apakah dia sakit?_

Esoknya lagi ketika Taehyung merasa masih mampu berjalan ia harus memastikan kemana keberadaan Jungkook sebenarnya. Dan lagi-lagi Taehyung harus dihadapi pertanyaan besar. Kemana sebenarnya anak itu?

* * *

Sepulang sekolah entah siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah Jungkook. Di depan pagar putih inilah dirinya sekarang berdiri.

Namun sebelum dia memencet bel, Nyonya Jeon telah lebih dulu keluar dari dalam rumah dengan pakaian serba rapi dan tas menggantung di lengan kanannya.

"Taehyung?"

Nyonya Jeon menghampiri Taehyung, Taehyung membeku di tempat. Bersiap-siaplah dia dimarahi Nyonya Jeon. Karena itulah sebelum Nyonya Jeon sampai dihadapannya, Taehyung berjalan menjauhi pelataran rumah Jungkook, ia akan pulang sekarang.

"Taehyung!"

Nyonya Jeon berteriak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Pundaknya dibalik paksa. Kini dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan ibu Jungkook.

"Hei, kemana saja kau, Taehyung? Sudah lama saya tidak melihatmu. Kau pasti ingin menjenguk Jungkook kan? Tak perlu berlari karena kau merasa telah menganggu waktu istirahat Jungkook. Dia pasti senang melihatmu datang menjenguknya."

"Bu.. A-aku.."

"Tak apa, cepatlah masuk. Saya akan pergi sebentar, tolong jaga Jungkook baik-baik ,ne? Jadilah pacar yang baik. Aigooo lucu sekali ya, saya jadi mengingat masa-masa pacaran dulu."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi, jadilah pacar yang baik?

Apa maksudnya? Apa nyonya jeon belum mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua, hubungan versi terbaru diantara mereka berdua.

"Ok? Bye.. Ingat! Jaga Jungkook baik-baik sampai saya pulang."

Nyonya Jeon memasuki mobilnya.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Haruskah aku masuk dan menemuinya._

 _Tapi aku ingin tau kabar dia, kenapa berminggu-minggu aku tak mendapatinya di sekolah._

Akhirnya setelah rasa keingintahuan mengguncah, Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah Jungkook yang tidak di kunci.

Oh tidak ...

Baru saja masuk ia sudah menangkap sosok namja manis itu sedang menatap layar tv dengan tatapan yang nyalang.

Taehyung mendekat, lebih dekat dan nyaris dekat. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook menyadari kehadirannya.

Matanya masih nyalang dan terlihat kosong.

Ia merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ada apa dengan Taehyung sekarang? Kenapa ia berubah menjadi namja penakut.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun ,Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh namun masih berada dalam sofa yang sama. Dengan sofa yang menanggung berat badan Taehyung menimbulkan gerakan pelan yang pastinya terasa oleh Jungkook.

"Eomma?"

 _Eomma?!_

"Eomma, kenapa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Kini mata Taehyung ikut menyalang melihat reaksi Jungkook. Kenapa Jungkook mengira dirinya nyonya Jeon? Ada apa dengan tatapan kosong itu? Meski ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung tapi kenapa ia memanggilnya eomma?

"Eomma? Atau Appa? Appa? Tapi Appa tak mungkin pulang sekarang. Eomma? Ayolah jangan membuatku takut." Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi waswas.

"J-ungk..kook.." bisik Taehyung masih heran dengan semua ini. Tapi sepertinya Jungkook dapat menangkap bisikan itu.

"Iya? Kau siapa?"

 _Jeon Jugkook?_

 _Ia? Benarkah dia adalah Jungkook? Apa yang terjadi?_

"Maaf aku tak bisa melihatmu, kau siapa? Yugyeom? Ah iya, kau pasti Yugyeom kan, jangan menakut-nakutiku bodoh." Jungkook tertawa.

 _Kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi?_

"Untuk apa kau datang lagi? 3 hari ahh tidak 4 hari yang lalu kau baru saja mengunjungiku. Kau rindu ya padaku?" Senyuman itu terlihat menyakitkan.

"Aku juga rindu dengan sekolah, kapan ya aku bisa masuk la-"

"Ekhem, maaf Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak saat menyadari bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara milik Yugyeom. Suara itu begitu dalam.

"Y-ya? Ah maaf kau bukan Yugyeom ya?"

"Aku.. Aku guru private mu. Panggil saja aku V"

 _Semoga dia percaya._ Ia tau suara buatannya memang tak beda jauh dengan suara aslinya, tapi menurunkan beberapa oktaf rasanya pas untuk didengar, bukan sebagai Kim Taehyung melainkan sebagai V, guru private palsu Jungkook.

"Ssa-" ucapannya terpotong oleh interupsi Taehyung.

"Andwae, cukup panggil aku V, V hyung. Aku ini seorang mahasiswa , dan rasanya lebih enak didengar jika kau memanggilku hyung, kita juga bisa lebih akrab dengan panggilan itu."

Jungkook tersenyum.

"V hyung?"

"Iya seperti itu." Tak sadar Taehyung membalas senyumannya.

"Kau akan mengajariku belajar? Tapi seingatku eomma tidak memanggil guru private."

Dan saat itu juga Taehyung memutar otaknya untuk mencari alibi.

"Nyonya Jeon baru saja memanggilku."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah jadi eomma keluar untuk memanggill V hyung ya?"

Taehyung menjawab dengan senyuman, ia tak tau bahwa Jungkook yang sekarang tidak bisa melihat senyumannya. Karena Taehyung belum terbiasa dengan kondisi yang baru ini.

* * *

Dia buta.

Taehyung menatap langit kamarnya yang begitu gelap dengan seberkas cahaya lampu belajar yang menyala di sudut meja.

kenapa rasanya sakit melihat kondisinya sekarang?

Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook adalah seseorang yang penah mengisi relung hatinya.

Entah kenapa ia selalu mengasihani sosok Jungkook. Berawal saat ia tak tega menolak Jungkook, namun adakalanya ia tak bisa menahan emosinya, Taehyung menggeram kesal sesaat momen terkejam yang pernah ia lakukan melintas di dalam pikirannya.

 _Aku telah merusaknya._

* * *

 _ **Close your precious eye**_

 _ **and just realize i'm still fighting**_

 _ **For you to be with me and sit under this tree and**_

 _ **We can watch the sunrise**_

 _ **We can watch the sunrise 🎶**_

Hari ini Taehyung mempunyai janji bertemu dengan nyonya Jeon di kedai kopi kesukaan ibu Jungkook. Ya, sejauh itukah Taehyung mengenal keluarga Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Jungkook sudah putus sejak lama."

Itulah kalimat pembuka tanpa basa-basi. Jelas kedua mata nyonya Jeon membulat. Sejak lama dan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang?

"Dan alasanku mengajak ibu kesini karena aku ingin bertanya, apa yang telah terjadi dengan Jungkook?"

Ia ingin semuanya terjawab, setelah beberapa waktu ia tak lagi disisi Jungkook dan tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan sosok Jungkook yang baru.

Taehyung berharap nyonya Jeon memberitaunya tanpa cela sedikitpun.

"saya akan memberitaumu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjelaskan semua apa yang telah terjadi dengan kau dan anakku."

Seketika rasa bersalah kembali menghampiri Taehyung.

Harus jawab apa sekarang? Dia harus jujur, dia tak ingin membuat dirinya merasa jauh lebih brengsek.

"Jungkook memutuskanku dan aku... Aku tak terima. Jadi.. Maksudku, aku membuatnya sedih. Dan..." _Sial_.

Taehyung tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jungkook memutuskanmu? Ku kira Jungkook sangat mencintaimu."

"ehh... Jungkook.. Dia dia memang mencintaiku, dulu dia sangat sangat mencintaiku tapi ada permasalahan yang tak bisa aku utarakan. Aku hanya tak sanggup. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah... Aku ingin membantu Jungkook, aku ingin menemani hari-harinya. Dan aku ingin penjelasan kenapa Jungkook mengalami ini semua."

Nyonya Jeon memaklumi semua. Ia percaya pemasalahan diantara keduanya tidaklah ringan hingga membuat Taehyung tak sanggup menceritakan semua.

Memutar balik kejadian yang telah terjadi. Nyonya Jeon mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"Jungkook buta karena kecelakaan, saya tidak tau pasti bagaimana kronologinya karena saya baru mendapat kabar saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan kerjaan yang menumpuk, kecelakaan itu tidak terlalu parah, maksud saya tak ada pendarahan atau tulang patah hanya saja setelah beberapa jam kecelakaan itu terjadi mata Jungkook tidak dapat melihat. Pada saat itupula saya membawa Jungkook ke dokter spesialis mata namun dokter malah menyarankan Jungkook untuk dibawa ke dokter spesialis saraf. Dokter Jin, yang saat itu memeriksa Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ada gangguan pada saraf penglihatan Jungkook. Ini mungkin dikarenakan telah terjadi benturan pada saat Jungkook mengalami kecelakaan. Dan aktivitas Jungkook sekarang ini adalah menjalani terapi dengan obat-obatan herbal, Jungkook tidak berani melakukan pengobatan secara medis seperti pembedahan, ia terlalu takut untuk menjalaninya."

"Kenapa tidak terus dibujuk saja? Pengobatan herbal itu terlalu lama bagi Jungkook agar dapat menggunakan kedua matanya sesuai fungsinya."

"Kau tau, tidak semudah itu membujuk Jungkook."

* * *

 _ **Wake up feel the air that i'm breathing**_

 _ **I can't explain this feeling that i'm feeling**_

 _ **I won't go another day without you🎶**_

Hari-harinya sebagai V, seorang guru private Jungkook berjalan lancar walau terkadang Taehyung lupa memakai suara palsunya, tapi untung saja Jungkook tak menyadari kejanggalan itu.

Hari-harinya terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan, menyenangkan karena berada disisi Jungkook yang tersenyum ceria dengan semangat yang begitu tinggi saat mereka belajar bersama, menyakitkan ketika Taehyung harus melihat senyuman tulus itu.

Dia masih bisa tersenyum saat penglihatannya tak lagi berfungsi.

 _ **I know it feels like no one's around**_

 _ **But baby you're wrong**_

 _ **Just get rid of the fear**_

 _ **Promise that i'm here**_

 _ **I'll never be gone🎶**_

"Sampai disini. Masih ada 8 menit waktuku sebelum mengakhiri sesi pelajaran hari ini. Dan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Huum, apa itu hyung?" Jungkook mengangguk lagi-lagi menampilkan deretan gigi lucunya.

"Jika dokter menyarankanmu untuk melakukan pembedahan demi mengembalikan kerja matamu, apa kau mau menerima tawaran itu?"

"Ani… pembedahan itu membutuhkan biaya yang mahal, dan aku lebih memilih melakukan terapi dengan obat-obatan herbal." tuturnya lucu. Pandangannya yang kosong terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos.

"Lupakan soal biaya, anggap saja kau adalah orang yang mempunyai segalanya terkecuali penglihatanmu apa kau masih menolak tawaran itu?" Taehyung berharap Jungkook meralat jawaban yang sebelumnya.

"Ne… Aku akan tetap menolak. Rasanya aku telah nyaman dengan kondisiku sekarang ini, mungkin karena telah terbiasa. Hyung tau? Kadang dengan kegelapan seperti ini malah membuat hatiku tenang. Rasanya sangat sunyi dan aku bisa menikmati waktuku sendiri."

Taehyung terhenyak. Alasan macam apa itu? Taehyung tak terima Jungkook berbicara seperti itu, kata-kata itu terdengar seperti keputus asaan di telinganya. Dan Taehyung amat tak suka.

"Jadi kau tak menikmati waktu saat bersama denganku?"

Bukan hanya Jungkook yang terkejut mendengarnya, Taehyung sebagai pemilik suara itupun lebih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Bu-bukan.. Bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Kkkk~ aku hanya bercanda." Taehyung mengusap surai hitam Jungkook.

"Hyung… Aku pernah patah hati."

Bagai petir menggelegar dan menyambar dirinya, lidahnya kelu bahkan seluruh badannya kaku. Dia merasa bahwa Jungkook akan menceritakan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan bersama… Dirinya.

"Aku pernah patah hati karena… Karena seseorang yang aku cintai dan berstatus sebagai kekasihku ternyata tak lebih hanya seorang pembohong. Dia sangat arogan."

"Arogan?"

"Dia menjadikanku kekasihnya atas dasar kasihan. Begitu arogan, bukan? Dia pikir dia namja seperti apa?"

Arogan? Taehyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Ya, kau arogan Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar arogan._

"Tapi.. Mungkin saja namja itu tak ingin melihatmu kecewa karena cintamu di tolak."

"Bisa ku terima alasan itu jika dia tak berkata bahwa cinta adalah perasaan 'sialan'. Itu alasan kedua kenapa ku sebut arogan, memang sepertinya dia tak membutuhkan cinta. Bahkan perasaan cinta saja ia tak kenal, ku pikir dia tak punya hati."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

 _Aku tak punya hati ya?_

"Dan dia adalah bagian dari alasanku untuk tetap seperti ini, aku ingin selama-lamanya tak pernah lagi diberi kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya."

* * *

 _ **So baby come with me**_

 _ **We can fly away and we can watch the star shine**_

 _ **And baby you can be my love 🎶**_

Taehyung berlari mengejar bus.

Hampir saja ia tertinggal.

Akhir-akhir ini taehyung lebih sering berpergian dengan transportasi umum semenjak dia menjadi guru private Jungkook.

Ia hanya berjaga-jaga jika Jungkook bisa saja mendengar deru mesin mobilnya dan mengetahui bahwa ada Taehyung, orang yang ia hindari dalam zona amannya.

"Ahh, Jungkook… Guru privatemu sudah datang."

Sambut Nyonya Jeon. Mereka berdua memang telah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan fakta yang ada dan memilih memerankan seorang tokoh layaknya bermain drama.

Kim Taehyung yang kini berperan sebagai V sebagaimana yang Jungkook ketahui.

"Kalau begitu, eomma tinggalkan kalian berdua ya. Selamat belajar, sayang." Nyonya Jeon mengacak rambut Jungkook kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua di ruang tamu.

"Selamat sore Koo- Jungkook." Hampir saja Taehyung menyebutnya kookie.

Jungkook tak menjawab atau sekedar senyum tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Jungkook tak pernah ketinggalan menyambut Taehyung dengan senyuman. Tetapi hari ini berbeda.

Dan Taehyung akui ada perbedaan tingkah laku Jungkook dihari ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak dalam mood yang baik ya untuk belajar?"

"Kau berbohong."

Taehyung terhenyak.

"Hyung berbohong kan?"

Jangan katakan bahwa Jungkook sudah mengetahui segalanya.

"Hyung pasti bukan seorang mahasiswa, jadwal atau waktu kedatanganmu lebih cocok disebut sebagai seorang murid. Aku memang buta tapi aku tau waktu, hyung. Hyung pasti seorang murid kan?"

"Tidak Jungkook, aku tidak berbohong. Aku bersumpah."

"Kalau begitu, aku meminta hyung untuk datang lebih cepat. Aku ingin hyung datang tepat pukul 12 siang."

Bagaimana bisa? Pukul 12 siang adalah waktu istirahat pertama di sekolahnya. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi melewati jam pelajaran lainnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Apa perlu ku katakan alasannya?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga mempunyai kesibukkan sendiri." Jungkook diam cukup lama. "Jangan-jangan… Kau ingin aku segera menemuimu ya?"

Taehyung mencolek dagu Jungkook.

"Ish hyung jangan terlalu percaya diri. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini."

 _ **Wake up feel the air that i'm breathing**_

 _ **I can't explain this feeling that i'm feeling**_

 _ **I won't go another day without you🎶**_

 _ **Hold on i promise it gets brigther**_

 _ **And when it rains i hold you even tighter**_

 _ **I won't go another day withouy you 🎶**_

Seulas senyum dari bibir Taehyung merubah suasana hatinya. Senyumannya sendiri yang dibuat oleh namja bermarga Jeon yang kini sedang merenggut kesal sekaligus malu.

"Kau tau hari ini aku membawa apa? Buku bacaan braille. Kita belajar membacanya bersama-sama ya."

Jungkook mengangguk.

Tangannya menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk bergerak menyusuri setiap huruf yang timbul pada buku itu. Satu persatu ia teliti dengan benar lalu menerjemahkannya. Memang sulit, tapi Taehyung yakin Jungkook pasti bisa.

Jungkook merasa sangat diperhatikan, ketika ia merasakan bagaimana V menuntun tangannya di atas buku braille, dengan sabar dan sangat telaten.

Sentuhan itu sangat hangat. Rasanya… Jungkook telah jatuh hati kepada guru privatenya.

 _ **And this is me tonight**_

 _ **There's no more games and no more lies🎶**_

Satu hari saja, Taehyung ingin 1 hari menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook.

Tak peduli jika hanya berdiam diri asal ia dapat berada di samping Jungkook menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi sayang, hari ini Jungkook dalam keadaan tidak baik, kepalanya terasa pusing.

Taehyung memutuskan pergi ke toko kue dan buah sebelum berkunjung ke rumah Jungkook setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

 _Tok tok tok_

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook…"

"Humm.. Masuk saja, hyung."

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu.

Dan

 _Hachim_

 _Sial_!

Reflek Taehyung menutup hidungnya. _Sial! Bau ini. Aku lupa bau ini membuat hidungku menjadi sensitive._

"Hyung kenapa?"

 _Ekhem_ Taehyung berdeham.

Dengan hidung yang tertutup dengan jarinya ia berharap suaranya masih terdengar normal.

 _Semoga suaraku tak terdengar seperti bebek_.

 _Ekhem_ sekali lagi Taehyung berdeham.

"Cuaca diluar sangat dingin, kook."

Taehyung berjalan dan duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal, kan?"

"Ne, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Hyung kenapa? Sedang flu ya? Suara hyung seperti-"

Sial! Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. _Maafkan aku Kookie_.

"Aku harus segera pergi, hari ini aku sedang tak enak badan. Makanlah buah-buahan ini ya dan ada kue juga di dalamnya. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Chu~

Blank.

 _Apa itu?_

 _Apa yang menempel di pipiku?_

 _V hyung mencium pipiku?_

 _ **And i know it's right**_

 _ **Cause of the way you look into my eyes 🎶**_

Lama sudah mereka berdua saling berkomunikasi, kedekatan mereka bertambah setiap harinya.

Bahkan sekarang Taehyung tak segan untuk mencium pipi dan kening Jungkook. Jungkook selalu menyukai perlakuan Taehyung terhadapnya. Terlampau lembut dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam karisma Taehyung yang tak bisa ia lihat dengan mata melainkan dengan hatinya.

Sekarang musim gugur.

Jungkook berjalan ke luar dengan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam nya, manuntun langkah Jungkook agar selalu berada dalam jalan yang aman.

"Kau mau kita kemana?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Terserah hyung. Hyung kan yang mengajakku."

"Aku berikan kebebasan untukmu memilih, ada saatnya nanti aku yang mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dan kau tak boleh menolak."

"H-hyung ingin membawaku kemana?" Ada nada ketakutan disana.

"kira-kira? Umm.. Aku akan membawamu ke hotel cinta, dimana ranjang itu dipenuhi taburan bunga mawar, dan aroma ruangan yang begitu menggoda."

Bisik Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook yang membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook meremang.

"Hahaha." Taehyung tertawa setelahnya.

"Sialan! Itu tak lucu hyung." meski Jungkook mengumpat tapi senyuman kelinci itu tetap saja tak pernah pudar.

 _ **And when i hold you tight**_

 _ **The worries disappear**_

 _ **I'm glad you're in my life🎶**_

Apa yang bisa dinikmati oleh seseorang yang tak bisa melihat?

Jalan-jalan namun tak ada yang bisa ia lihat.

Tapi rasanya sangat berbeda jika dirinya bersama V hyung nya itu. Hembusan angin puncak terasa sangat spesial, dia seperti mampu melihat setiap objek yang mengelilinginya. Dan V sebagai subjeknya.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana V tersenyum kepadanya.

"Minumlah.."

Ucap Taehyung. Kemudian menyodorkan botol ke depan bibir Jungkook perlahan-lahan membantu Jungkook menelan susu murni itu.

"Hyung habis meminumnya?"

"Tepat sekali. Kenapa? Kau keberatan dengan ciuman tak langsung? Atau mengaharapkan lebih?"

"Terserah." Jungkook mengembungkan pipinya.

Semakin membuat Taehyung gemas, ia mencubit-cubit pipi Jungkook.

"Permintaanmu sudah ku penuhi, sekarang giliranmu untuk memenuhi permintaanku."

 _ **Wake up feel the air that i'm breathing**_

 _ **I can't explain this feeling that i'm feeling**_

 _ **I won't go another day without you🎶**_

 _ **Hold on i promise it gets brighter**_

 _ **And when it rains i'll hold you even tighter**_

 _ **I won't go another day without you**_.🎶

Mereka berdua berdiri di persimpangan jalan sepi. Jauh dari keramaian orang, angin di musim gugur berhembus dengan khasnya. Sangat menenangkan, guguran daun menimpa rambut-rambut mereka. Jari-jari Taehyung bermain di atas kepala Jungkook mengenyahkan daun-daun kecil yang tersangkut pada helaian rambut Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Hum? Perasanku? Senang sekali. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku mengucaplan terimakasih? Baiklah.. Terimakasih V hyung." Jungkook tersenyum lebar menandakan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Coba hyung dekatkan wajah hyung di depanku. Aku akan memberi hyung ciuman, anggap ini sebuah tebak-tebakan dan hyung lihat dimana aku akan menciummu nanti. Aku kan tak bisa melihat jadi berharap saja aku tak kelepasan mencium hyung tepat di bibir."

Apa ini? Ini tebak-tebakkan menyenangkan yang pernah ada selama ia hidup. Tentu Taehyung tak akan menolak.

"Baiklah."

"Siap-siap ya hyung, sekali lagi berdoalah semoga aku tak mencium bibirmu. Hana...dul...set.."

 _Semoga kau mencium tepat di bibirku._

Jungkook perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke depan, entah apa yang ia tuju karena ia tak bisa melihat, namun Taehyung melihat pergerakan Jungkook melenceng dari bibirnya, kecupan itu mengarah pada dagu Taehyung. Tapi itu bukan spot yang Taehyung harapkan, secepat kilat Taehyung menggeser posisi wajahnya agar ciuman itu mendarat tepat pada bibirnya.

Chu~

 _Yeah!_

 _I got it_

 _Aku merasakan bibir hangatnya._

Sekelebat monolog dalam hati Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jungkook kini sedang mengutuk dalam hati.

 _Sialaaan… Sial sial sial.. Kenapa aku mencium tepat di bibirnya?_

Dengan cepat Jungkook melepaskan ciuman itu saat merasakan jilatan lidah Taehyung pada bibirnya.

"Wae? Menyesal?" Ucap Taehyung setengah berbisik.

Di bibirnya membentuk seringaian kemenangan.

Wajah Jungkook memerah.

Ia melakukan permainan itu karena dia tau pasti bahwa ciumannya akan meleset. Dan tak pernah menyangka bibirnya besentuhan dengan bibir Taehyung.

"Lain kali jangan melakukan permainan aneh yang bisa membahayakan keselamatanmu."

"Apa?" Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan.

Maafkan Taehyung yang memakai kesempatan dengan keadaan Jungkook yang tak bisa melihat.

 _Maafkan aku_.

Kini mereka berdua diam, tak ada satupun diantaranya membuka suara.

Taehyung membawa Jungkook untuk duduk di bebatuan besar dekat pohon maple.

Dan Taheyung duduk disebelahnya.

"Jungkook…"

"Hem?"

Tangan Taehyung mengepalkan 1 helai daun maple yang rontok.

Warna nya begitu menenangkan.

Bentuknya, siapapun bisa mengenali bentuk daun itu.

"Tolong pegang ini." Daun maple kini berpindah tangan. Terlihat lipatan pada dahinya seakan berbicara "apa ini?"

"Tebak apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Tangannya meraba-raba sesuatu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Daun?"

"Daun maple? Benar?" Lanjutnya menebak.

Benar, Jungkook berhasil menebaknya.

"Kau tau apa arti dari daun maple?"

Jungkook hanya diam masih sibuk meraba-raba daun maple itu.

"Daun maple adalah lambang kesetiaan."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, kini ia mendapat ilmu baru dari guru privatenya.

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Dan kau tau. Dengan daun yang berada dalam genggaman mu membuktikan betapa setia nya aku bersama perasaan 'sialan' itu."

 **Deg**

"Aku mencintaimu, Kookie. Mantan kekasihku. Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Dan biarkan aku menyempurnakanmu dengan kedua mataku. Dan tolong sempurnakan aku dengan hati tulusmu." Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung berkata dengan suara aslinya. Mengucapkan segala kebenaran.

Taehyung menatap mata kosong itu. Perlahan-lahan air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

 _Jangan menangis, Kookie. Ku mohon..._

Bibirnya bergetar pelan, tangannya memilin bajunya hingga terkuhat sedikit kusut.

Perlahan Taehyung mengambil jemari itu, membawanya kedalam hanyatnya sebuah genggaman.

Dia menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan begitu erat. Mencoba menyalurkan betapa cintanya ia pada Jungkook.

"Tae-hyung?"

"Iya, Kookie. Ini aku Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook menyentakkan kasar tangan Taehyung yang menggenggamnya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa Tae-hyung kembali?_

 _Setelah ku percaya ada seseorang yang sedia menganggantikannya di hatiku. Menggantikan cinta pertamaku._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Alergi itu, alergi saat ia tak menyukai pewangi kamarku. Kenapa aku tak menyadari itu disaat dia menjengukku ke dalam kamar?_

 _Dan..._

 _Bibir yang tak sengaja baru saja ku cium. Kenapa aku tak menyadari bibirnya yang pernah menjamah setiap inci tubuhku._

 _Kenapa?_

"Ku bil...ang jangan per...nah mengasihaniku." Jungkook berkata terputus-putus, paru-parunya sudah tak lagi berkerja normal.

Taehyung kembali menggenggam tangan Jungkook lebih erat agar Jungkook tidak bisa mengenyahkannya.

"Kookie. Ku mohon, tolong buat aku mengerti. Bahwa rasa kasihan ku padamu sebenarnya adalah perasaan cinta. Dan yakinkan aku bahwa aku hanya memberi seluruh perhatianku hanya padamu."

"Jadilah kekasihku lagi, dan kumohon, lakukan pembedahan, berikan kesempatan untuk matamu melihat seorang Kim Taehyung yang baru."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

Dia terisak, rasanya dia ingin terus seperti ini, tak apa jika ia tak bisa melihat tak apa dia harus menahan rasa rindu untuk melihat warna-warni dunia asal bersama dirinya ia merasa sempurna, dengan seluruh perhatian yang tak pernah ia dapat sebelumnya. Dengan hatinya ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi tak pernah ia sangka, orang yang membuat hari-harinya terlihat berwarna, orang yang sellau memijamkan matanya adalah orang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya. Taehyung yang kejam, menyiksa nya batin maupun fisik. Jadi salahkah ia jika menganggap semuanya adalah mimpi ?

Taehyung mendekap Jungkook. Hatinya lega, kini ia tak perlu menjadi namja bernama V. Dengan segenap perasaan seorang Taehyung, ia akan selalu menjaga Jungkook.

Di bawah guguran daun maple, meski Jungkook tak bisa melihat tapi ia dapat merasakan guguran itu bertebaran di sekitarnya. Itu yang dulu ia inginkan. Tak kuasa baginya menahan perasaan ini, akhirnya Jungkook membalas pelukan itu. Melepas rasa rindu.

Kim Taehyung, dia adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan pesona, bahkan berhasil membuat Jungkook yang terkenal akan ketidakpulian terhadap lingkungan mengutarakan isi hatinya langsung hanya demi namja yang ia cinta, Kim Taehyung.

Pelukan mereka terputus karena perkataan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kau harus memenuhi permintaanku?" Ragu-ragu Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sudah kupenuhi kan? Hyung ingin membawaku ke bawah pohon maple ini." Taehyung tersenyum, membawa jarinya memegang pipi Jungkook, mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau pikir hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan tawaranku yang pertama itu? Pergi ke hotel cinta, dimana ranjang itu dipenuhi taburan bunga mawar, dan aroma ruangan yang begitu menggoda."

Mata Jungkook terbelalak. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk menyanggah bibir Taehyung telah mencuri start terlebih dahulu membungkam apapun yang akan dilontarkan Jungkook dari bibir kissablenya.

Di tempat yang sama saat Jungkook mengungkapkan perasaannya. Di bawah pohon maple yang menjadi saksi awal kisah cinta mereka. Dan berharap daun maple di musim gugur ini sebagai epilog bagi kisah cintanya bersama Jungkook. Epilog yang membawa mereka ke gerbang kebahagiaan.

 _ **And i won't go another day without you…🎶**_

 **END**

Naaaaah! Selesai juga, gilaa ini cerita rate M pertamaku. Ternyata gak mudah buat cerita rate M yang ada content ekhem ekhem nya. Sengaja aku **CUT** karena…. Aku gak kuat suerrr dah malah panas dingin sendiri.

Songfic pertama aku. Dan aku, rekomendasiin kalian buat denger lagunya buat yg belum denger. Nyentuh banget deh lagunya, semoga ini cerita juga nyentuh yak. :(

Review nya ya, kasih aku kritik yang membangun beserta sarannya agar cara penulisanku kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Yang mau berteman add lineku yuk shinakuvik


End file.
